Rabid DGer
by Nutcrazical
Summary: Because there's more DG in the Harry Potter series than you may think.
1. Harry Potter Visits

_**Disclaimer #1**: Neither Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, nor the other, more insignificant, characters/places/things of the Harry Potterverse belong to me, Nutcrazical. They actually belong to J.K. Rowling.  
**Claimer #1**: I do claim, however, that if the Harry Potterverse belonged to me, I'd make Draco and Ginny end up together. They'd fall in love at the beginning of book 7, be married by the end of it, and, as the reader would find out in the Epilogue, would end up having twelve children. I'd also kill Harry off 'round the middle of the book, because we all know who are the _real_ heroes of the series!  
**Disclaimer #2**: Alright, maybe I wouldn't kill Harry off.  
**Claimer #2**: Instead, he'll be fighting bravely against Voldemort, effectively distracting everyone so Draco and Ginny can happily marry in secret.  
**Disclaimer #3**: This story won't be consistent: It'll have various degrees of OOCness, and various degrees of D/Gness. And various degrees of G to PGness.  
**Disclaimer #4**: The chapters won't be related to each other. At all.  
**Disclaimer #5**: This chapter isn't Super D/G. Its main purpose is to debunk the myth that Ginny _ever_ fancied Harry Potter._  
_**Claimer #3**: The rest will be, though! Hopefully.  
**Claimer #4**: And lastly, I'm a D/G-er at heart. Long live the SS Fire & Ice._

_

* * *

_

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #1 - Harry Potter Visits  
**_based on "The Burrow" chapter, CoS  
_

"Oh. My. God." Ginny sat on her bed. "Oh. My. _God_." Ginny grabbed her favorite cat plushie, Meow. "_Oh my God!_"

Meow just stared at her. With her left eye. George had _accidentaly_ hexed out her right eye.

"You won't believe it, Meow! Harry Potter - _the_ Harry Potter - is _here!_ And - and he saw me in _this!_" Ginny put Meow down. "_No!_ I can't be talking to you - just imagine if Harry caught me? Oh - _God!_" She waved her arms frantically in the air. Then she stood up and started to walk from one corner of her room to another. "I don't think Harry would like it. No. Ron told me he didn't like childish things, and that owning plushies is childish. So I don't think I'll be able to bring you with me to Hogwarts."

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Ginny thought the look on Meow's face was heartbreaking. She ran towards the plushie and hugged her. "I shall miss you so, Meow! But you know what Ron said. And he's right." She put Meow down again. "Harry Potter is a wonderful person. I must be at my best behaviour around him. Yes."

Ginny looked at her reflection on the mirror. "But look at me! I'm _such_ a mess. And Harry Potter is so wonderful, and kind, and loyal, and brave. Ron told me all about him in his Owls." Ginny sighed. "Quidditch Camp was such fun. I'm so glad I won that contest. If not, I wouldn't have been able to go..." She sat on the bed. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a professional Chaser. Or maybe a Seeker. There was this guy in the Camp, he was really good at Seeking." Ginny looked at Meow. "I don't know his name... You know, Ron says Harry is a superb Seeker. He even made it to the Gryffindor Team, and he's only eleven! No, wait. I think he's twelve already. I should congratulate him." And Ginny's cheeks turned pink.

She walked towards her bedroom's door with determination, but then she saw her brother and Harry walking towards her general direction, and she froze. When Harry caught sight of her she slammed the door shut, scolding herself for being so rude and shy.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..."


	2. Potter's Girlfriend

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #2 - Potter's Girlfriend  
**_based on "At Flourish and Blotts", CoS_

As she saw Draco Malfoy enter Flourish and Blotts, Ginny giggled madly.

He had white-blond hair (_giggle_) and grey eyes (_giggle_)...

He was _cute_. (_Giggle_.)

And she loved the way he strutted about, like he owned the place.

(_Giggle_.)

But then she got distracted by the one guy who could possibly make her giggle more - Gilderoy Lockhart. He was so very handsome and accomplished. It was hard to stop herself from having another Fit O' Giggles™ as she saw him presenting Harry Potter with his entire collection of books.

And when said Harry Potter tipped the books into her cauldron, the Giggles were about to come out.

Yet what happened next dampened her mood: Draco Malfoy said, "_Famous_ Harry Potter. Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

That was...

_That was mean!_

Ginny piped up, "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" She glared at Draco, or at least did the best she could at it. The Giggles must be a cronic disease, for they were coming up at this inconvenient moment; indeed, by the time Draco accused her of being Potter's girlfriend, she was flushing from the strain.

When Draco saw her turn scarlet, he became confused. What did this mean? That she _was_ Potter's girlfriend? He had meant it as a joke...

_But of course,_ he thought to himself, _he'd be pretty stupid to not have a girl like this one as his girlfriend..._


	3. Could Help

_A/N: Ordinarily, I prefer Authors Notes at the end of the chapter, but as this story isn't exactly a "story", with chronological order and such, I think it's better this way._

_This Instance, in case anyone wonders, is based on when Draco confesses to Potter and (the other) Weasley (thinking they're Crabbe and Goyle) that he doesn't know who Slytherin's heir was. It went like this:_

"I _wish_ I knew who it _is_," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."

_My heart sang in D/G delight when I read that. Ginny wasn't Slytherin's heir, but close to it!_

_(Oh, and thanks to giggle-like-mad for reviewing.)_

**

* * *

**

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #3 - ****Could Help  
**_based on "The Polyjuice Potion" chapter, CoS_

Draco Malfoy was very distracted. In fact, it was quite the little miracle that he hadn't bumped into a wall yet. He hadn't even bumped into _anything_ - that is, until Ginny Weasley turned around the corner.

_(bump)_

Draco exclaimed, "Hey! Watch where you're walking!" Then he waited for the obligatory harsh retort.

But it never came.

Instead, Ginny looked down embarrasedly and muttered a "sorry."

"Sorry? But _I_ was the one who wasn't paying attention! What's wrong with _you_?"

"Oh, nothing... and sorry, again." Ginny started to walk away.

"But - _wait!_" Ginny stopped, and Draco caught up with her. "You can't be sorry, because it was _my_ fault we bumped into each other. I was too distracted wondering who the Heir of Slytherin is... I _really_ wish I knew who it was, I could help them..."

Ginny's face turned every colour in the rainbow and she started to shake madly, but Draco was too busy staring at the wall in a spaced-out sort of way to notice.

"You would help them?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Of course I would! That's really admirable, what the Heir's doing."

"No matter who it was...?"

"Yeah, doesn't matter. I mean," Draco added thoughtfully, "it can't be a Mudblood, or a blood-traitor,can it?"

"Guess not," said Ginny quietly. "But what if... what if the Heir wants you to help her, or him, in something different than petrifying students?"

"It depends on what it would be, I guess," answered Draco after a minute's consideration. "What - do you... do you know who it is?"

The changing colours and mad shaking started again, only milder. Ginny said, as firmly as she could, "No. W-why would I?"

And she walked away.

"Yeah... why _would_ a Weasley, of all people?" Draco asked himself some seconds later.

But he felt strangely disappointed.


	4. Wish He Was Hers

_A/N: This scene. Any D/G-er must've read it about a thousand times, as it's one in which Draco is clearly jealous of Harry for getting a valentine from Ginny. Well, maybe not as far as _that_ - but there was definitely _something_ going on there._

_Lots of thank-yous to DevilsPrincess (oh God, I hope this one doesn't dissappoint much), whose review totally made me grin._

* * *

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #4 - Wish He Was Hers  
**_based on "The Very Secret Diary" chapter, CoS_

The corridors were crowded not only with students, but also with dwarfs dressed as cupids. Yet Ginny still managed to walk in a straight line, right in the middle of the corridor. The crowds parted to let her through. She was invincible. She was a goddess.

"Oh I love your hair, Ginny!"

"Thank you. I like it too."

"Oh Ginny! I just ripped a hole in my robes, what do I _do_?"

"Just cast Reparo on it."

"Really? _Reparo!_ Oh - thanks, Ginny!"

"No problem. Always at your service."

"Hey Weasley. Your robes are _grey_ on the edges; is that a _look_ of yours?"

"Why yes. Glad you noticed."

When the goddess Ginevra heard a particularly grim-looking dwarf shout "Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!", a smirk spread through her face. This was going to be very funny.

She walked toward the commotion - there was Harry Potter, looking mightily embarrased. Her smirk deepened. Then she looked up from Potter's pathetic figure to see another boy, a fellow god...

Her smirk immediately dropped.

_Draco Malfoy._

He would know the valentine was made by her. And he would think she was in love with Harry Potter, when in fact the valentine was just a prank, and she didn't love Harry Potter, she loved _him_...

There was a loud ripping noise, and Ginny's precious head snapped back to Potter. Then she saw it. The diary.

The cursed diary.

Oh _snap_.

Oh well, she'd have to take it from him some other time. There were bigger things to worry about now - like the valentine.

But all her goddess-like virtues didn't help her. She couldn't do anything; there was no stopping this dwarf from singing the valentine:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
__His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
__I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
__The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Everybody laughed at this, but Draco didn't seem to find it funny. He looked at Ginny, who returned his glance with a helpless one, wishing he'd know, he'd realise, that it was just a prank...

But he didn't nod understandingly like she had hoped. No - he merely looked down, gracing the floor by sweeping his eyes through it. He spotted the diary.

Ginny nearly screamed. He couldn't have that diary, not _him_.

She looked back and forth from the diary to Harry Potter, willing him to save Draco from it. _Take it, idiot, take it_.

And he did. Ginny gave a sigh of relief neither boy noticed.

She realised it was time to assist her classes and, noticing there was a way to get near Draco while entering her classroom, she used it. It was a mistake, as she'd find out later, but she was attracted to him so...

As Ginny passed by Draco, he yelled spitefully at her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" He _yelled_ at her. _Spitefully_.

Ginny covered her face with her hands, unbelievably hurt.

_It was only a prank!_


	5. Love, Of Course

_A/N: And this will be the last of CoS. I'm, uh, speculating a lot here, because this is only based on the fact that Ginny goes to the Hospital Wing at the end of that book. But then, we must remember Draco has unfinished business in that place - namely, giving a kick to all those Mudbloods (he had instructed Crabbe and Goyle to do that, but since they were really Ron and Harry, they didn't do it). Add that to his father being sacked as school governor, and you have very depressed kid who wants to do visit the hospital wing to do something satisfactorily Mean._

_DevilsPrincess (when I grow up, I want to be as good a reviewer as you are :D) and PranksterPrefect (what is it that confuses you 'bout this 'story'?) - thanks for reviewing _

**

* * *

**

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #5 - ****Love, Of Course  
**_based on the "Dobby's Reward" chapter, CoS_

Ginny Weasley lay in a bed in the hospital wing, feeling blue. Whose idea was it to make her stay there? She wasn't even ill!

And the hospital wing did nothing to cheer her up...

She was thinking about this when she saw a blond-haired, grey-eyed, pointed-faced, and pale-skinned boy enter the place. He looked a bit confused.

"Oh. Hey! Who are you?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Draco Malfoy," the boy said, coming up to her bed. "Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I do. You're the boy who insulted Harry at Diagon Alley," Ginny said cheerfully. "And insulted me on Valentine's Day, and keeps insulting my family all the time. _Hey!_" she exclaimed suddenly, grinning madly. "I know! You love me, don't you?"

"_What? _What makes you say that?" Draco asked, evidently surprised.

"Well, Mum and Dad fight all the time, and they love each other," said Ginny happily. "They've been married for lots of years. So, you _must_ love me."

"Well, I don't," Draco said flatly. The girl was clearly barking mad.

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"No, I _don't_." He wasn't going to say "Do not" - he was above such childish games. He thought he was, anyway.

"Okay. I know." Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "_Nobody_ would love _me_."

Draco slumped defeatedly.

"Alright. You got me. I- you were right."

"Really? You love me?" Draco nodded. Ginny's complexion lighted up instantly. "Oh - yay!"

She hugged him.

He kind of liked it.

"Will you read me a story? That one, over there." Ginny pointed to a book over the nighttable.

"What, don't you read?"

"Yes, I do. But you'll read it to me, won't you? _Won't you!_" Ginny shouted.

Draco flinched. The Weasley girl was scary.

"_Fine!_ I'll do it..."

"Call me 'sweet', dear." Ginny sat back on the bed, smiling in a satisfied way. Draco gaped at her. It was really unfair; he had just come in here for the innocent intent of giving all the paralized Mudbloods (who obviously had just been cured) a kick, and now he was stuck with a _Weasley_ for a _girlfriend!_

First his father getting sacked from school governing, now this...


	6. Express Dementor

_A/N: So while I was rereading PoA, I found this little passage that just _totally_ reinforces Instance #4,_

Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit.

Clearly_ Ginny's intention was to make Harry suffer. Using cards again, I see._

_Thanks to Angel0fHell, rozi126, notavailible, Jdcrmn, and DevilsPrincess for leaving a review. To anybody who thought this story was Draco/George, Dean/Ginny, Demelza/Ginny, Draco/Goyle, or any other such "D/G" pairing: my apologies._

_Anyway, I should stop stalling. I've debated with myself on whether I should put this one up, and I'm still not sure, but it's Friday and I've got to update, so here goes..._

* * *

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #6 - Express Dementor  
**_based on the "Talons and Tea Leaves" chapter, PoA_

Draco Malfoy was strutting down the Hogwarts Express's corridor like the arrogant boy he was when the train came to a halt. He frowned; he had checked the time just a minute ago, and it was nowhere near the usual time the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. There must be something wrong...

Seconds later he found out what the something wrong was:

A _dementor_. In the train.

And as if the sight of a dementor wasn't terrifying enough, the creature began to draw a long, slow, rattling breath - it was as though it wanted to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

Before Draco could properly gasp, he had to hold his hands to his head. He felt dizzy. He started to hear strange noises, noises he was certain he hadn't heard before: hissing, a girl crying, unintelligible whispers, and a sound that sounded strangely like chickens...

_What the **hell**?_

He stormed into the nearest compartment, which, to his dismay, was occupied by the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan. Without giving them time to react, he left the compartment and went into another that was mercifully empty.

What were those sounds he had heard?

Why had he heard them?

The train had started to move again, but he couldn't bother to leave the compartment. This was all just too weird.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open; a redheaded girl who looked gloomy stood behind it.

"_Malfoy_," she said weakly.

"My Gins," he said absent-mindedly.

The girl's eyes grew wide and her complexion lost a bit of colour. "Pardon me - what did you just call me?"

"Um. I don't know. 'Weasley'?" Draco ventured.

"No... you just called me... 'My Gins'."

"I _what_?" a startled Draco said.

"Called me 'My Gins'. That's what... that's what _he_ called me."

"Who's this 'he'?"

"Tom. Tom Riddle," said Ginny with a slight shudder. "I... I loved it when he called me that." She blushed furiously.

"All _right_." They stared at each other.

And just kept staring until the train came to a halt again.


	7. The List

_A/N: So, last Instance. I don't know about you guys, but I've run accross some stories were the two protagonists get together because a Weird Magical/Mental Connection suddenly and mysteriously springs between the two. Things like being able to communicate telepathically(sp?) and switching bodies. That's what I wanted to go for in Instance #6 (I hope that clears it up, notavailible. Thanks for leaving a review, by the way. And Saaraneth, too ). I knew it could be confusing... this one shouldn't be, though. It's one of my favorites, I think._

_Before I go on: a plug. I wrote a D/G essay last Sunday upon discovering a certain site didn't have one (don't think I'm going to submit it to said site, though). There's a link in my profile _(pokes you)

_Right._

**

* * *

**

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #7 - ****The List  
**_based on the "Talons and Tea Leaves" chapter, PoA_

There was no one in the hospital wing.

Therefore, he didn't have to put up all the act about being in agony. It was getting rather tiresome.

Draco Malfoy put his left arm behind his head as he contemplated what he could do. His right arm was now injured... ah, the possibilities...

"Oh I _knew_ it!" a voice shouted accross the room. Draco turned his head lazily to see who it was - not that he needed to see the owner of the voice to recognize it. He knew that voice.

Ginny Weasley.

She stormed up to the bed he was lying on. She looked angry. "I knew it was all an act, Malfoy!"

"Yeah, yeah," he drawled. "And you came to make sure, I imagine?"

"No."

"Came here to hang out, then? I don't find place much fun, myself..." Ginny blushed a bit. Draco sneered.™

"I just - I just came here because of an assignment for Herbology, that's all," Ginny burst out.

Draco's sneer went to level 2. "I see. Professor Sprout and Professor Snape have taken to giving assignments about Healing a lot lately, from what I hear."

Draco's sneer went all the way to level 3 when he saw Ginny's reaction: blushing, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, mild shaking, gesticulating with her hands nervously. The works.

As Draco reached over to the nighttable beside his bed, he put on a face of mock-concern - "I can't open the ink bottle, not with my poor arm injured. Will you open it for me?"

Smiling, Ginny opened the ink bottle, inked a quill that lay on the table, and handed it to Draco. She had tried to do this as kindly as she could, but when she saw what Draco did next, all Good Feelings for him went away:

He scribbled her name on the bottom of a lenghty list.

Ginny made an outraged, untillegible sound and proceded to storm out of the hospital wing promptly.

Draco smirked.

He looked over his List: So far, ten Slytherin, five Ravenclaw, five Hufflepuff, and even two Gryffindor girls had come to see him. There had been this Ravenclaw boy who looked rather dubious too, but Draco didn't want to add him.

Ah, the perks of being badly injured...

Absent-mindedly, Draco put an asterik next to Ginny Weasley's name. She stood out because... _Because she's a Weasley, of course._

_I think._

_No, really..._


	8. At the Top Box

_A/N: I didn't update last week because I came up with another Instance I hadn't planned for, so I hadn't written it. After making me be all irresponsibleand not update on two Fridays, the chapter isn't even going to make it. Because it feels so weird. It's set on the Halloween Feast of PoA; Harry, I noticed, left the feast before Draco and Ginny did (you can check in the "Flight if the Fat Lady" chapter), so in the Instance I had Ginny menacing Draco because of his taunts to Harry, and Draco freaking out and being very canon and stuff._

_Now, this Instance. If you read the part where the Malfoys get to the Top Box, you'll notice Harry is paying attention to what Lucius Malfoy is saying and doesn't note what Draco and Ginny do. Oddly enough, when it starts raining leprechaun gold and Ron hurries to get some, Draco doesn't make any snide remark. In fact, if you go by the book, Draco doesn't do anything during the match, and Ginny doesn't do much either. Hmm..._

**

* * *

**

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #8 - ****At the Top Box  
**_based on "The Quidditch World Cup" chapter, GoF_

"Hi, Draco."

Draco looked around, checking that no one was watching, and no one indeed was - they were all paying attention to his father. And how could they not? He was, after all, the Great Lucius Malfoy...

"Hi, Ginny," Draco said after making sure they weren't being watched. "How have your summer holidays been?"

"Boring," Ginny said, pretending to yawn. "Yours?"

"Nothing much," Draco answered. "Crabbe and Goyle came to visit, but they're no good for conversation. I _tried_ to explain them about the Cup, but I don't think they understood; they just kept saying 'huh' and 'yeah' and 'that's right, Draco' in this stupid way of theirs... how hard is it to understand the scoring system of Quidditch...?"

"Well, at least they show _some_ interest in it, don't they?" asked Ginny. Draco shrugged. "I tried to explain Hermione about the Cup, but she doesn't seem to care, and that's such a shame, because I bet she could really get all the different types of strategies really well, and appreciate them too, if she put herself to it..."

"Reminds me of Nott. He thinks he's so superior, just because he apparently is intelligent. Well, if he's so smart, how come he isn't in Ravenclaw?" was Draco's burning question for the world. "_Bookworm!_" he added recklessly.

Ginny nodded sympathetically. "I know how that feels. Every time she comes, Aunt Muriel treats us like she's Something Else, just because her position in the Ministry is higher than dad's. But you don't see _her_ here in the Top Box." A smirk spread on Ginny's face, to be replaced by a giddy look as she lowered her voice to say, "just last week, she came to our house for some reason, and when she greeted Ron, she nearly kissed him on the lips!"

A look of utmost amusement was in Draco's face when he said, "Ha, I bet that's the closest thing to a kiss _he_ will ever receive."

Ginny giggled.

People looked around at her.

And she and Draco went grudgingly back to pretending they didn't care about each other.


	9. Fair and Talkative

_A/N: Hello._

_If my calculations are correct, this chapter should be the middle of this story, or the first of the second half of this story, or something like that. Book 6 has so many Instances, it's ridiculous._

_So now we get to the point where Ginny starts _dating_... how dare she? It's just the old "make him jealous" trick, really. With Michael it was anyway... oh, and isn't it curious how Ginny's first boyfriend's name starts with **M**, while her second boyfriend's starts with **D**? It's a clue, I tell you!_

_(And as for the **H** - in Spanish, the letter _h_ has no sound. Hee.)_

**

* * *

**

**Rabid D/G-er: Instance #9 -Fair and Talkative  
**_based on "The Yule Ball" chapter, GoF_

That might have been Hermione Granger that was with Viktor Krum, but Draco didn't care; he had just spotted another couple, one that he didn't like at all...

Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.

But of course - he should've known as soon as he found out Ginny would be staying for the holidays. Surely she wouldn't have stayed if she wasn't going to be able to go to the ball? And even if she was, she was bound to get invited... Draco's insides deflated even further; why hadn't he invited her? Why did he have to be in Slytherin? Why did Ginny have to be so pretty? And _why_ Pansy Parkinson was clinging to him as though she would die otherwise?

Pushing these questions to the back of his mind, Draco stood up from his table with the excuse of going to get some drinks. Pansy Parkinson wimpered. Draco hoped she _would_ die as soon as she let go...

_There_ was Ginny.

Draco approached the drinks table, looked around it as if he were interested on it, then asked, trying his hardest to keep the bitterness out of his voice but failing, "Managed to get a date, did you?"

"That's right," Ginny answered with false brightness. She must've noticed how fake she sounded, because the tone of her voice was naturally cold when she said, "obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"True. That's why I was so surprised to see you here, Gi- Weasley... Who'd invite you to...?" He broke off.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked after a few seconds, looking over Draco's shoulder. He looked around.

"Michael Corner, from Ravenclaw."

"Hmmm," Ginny said in a convincingly interested-sounding tone. "Dark and silent, just the way I like 'em."

Draco blinked.

He, with his white-blond hair, pale grey eyes, and pale skin, would never fit into the "dark" category... and he definitely wasn't silent...

"And he's in Ravenclaw, you say? He must be smart, then. Smart enough to not expect a girl to be waiting for him forever, anyway." _Ouch._ "Yeah... I think I'll go talk to him... Excuse me." And she pushed her way past him.

Draco had a little _(headdesk)_ moment.

He'd lost her for sure now...


End file.
